That's the Way the Pyramid Tumbles
by psychout89
Summary: Whoever said cheerleading is not a sport, has obviously never been to cheer camp... A oneshot about Juliet at cheerleading camp back in the day.


_so apparently i can't just wait to finish a story before i write a new one... the funny thing is, i'm wearing an old cheerleading camp tshirt while writing this. And yes, before you ask, i used to be a cheerleader. actually, if i was able to do a standing back handspring. i would currently be one... but whatevs. _

oh... p.s. there's some cheerleading lingo about stunting that goes on in here, so if you're not cheer savvy... sorry. :D

**disclaimer: i don't own any psych character, nor will i probably ever.**

**

* * *

**

**Miami, Florida 1994**

"Ok everyone! Gather 'round! For those of you who don't know, or have forgotten, my name is Jerry, and I am the camp leader. I'd like to welcome everyone to Coconut Palms. For the few first timers I'd like to say welcome! I know you'll all have a great time during this week! And for those of you returning, welcome back! As you all may already know, this week may be a little challenging so don't be surprised if you lose your voice or end up with a few scrapes or bruises. Now, on to the rules and regulations…"

Sixteen year old Juliet O'Hara started to zone out. She had been coming to this camp for the past four years. She'd heard all the rules and regulations before, and knew for a fact that they hadn't changed. Same old cheerleading camp with the same old cabins and the same old lack of warm shower water. Juliet doubted if it'd ever change.

She started scanning the crowd of different squads. Looking past the other girls from Coral Reef HS, she saw a sea of different colors. She only recognized a few other squads that lived in Miami itself. A few feet away she noticed the scarlet and silver of Miami Beach High, and up near the stage, she saw the black and gold Knights from Sunset High. This year could get interesting. Everyone knew the Knights and her own Barracudas were bitter rivals. Juliet couldn't figure why they had chosen to attend the same week as the "enemy", as it were.

"_Psst… Hey, Jules_," Juliet's best friend Lily whispered.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Freddy wants to know if you're up for a double twist down out of a liberty."

"Tell him most definitely. Anything to show up the Knights."

"Oh, you saw them too?"

"Like, how could you miss them? They're practically throwing themselves in front of good old Jerry up there."

"Ew, I know. It's like, hello can you stop trying to be a suck up for like five minutes?"

"Seriously." The two girls tried to stifle their laughs. Juliet was sure that this year, cheerleading camp was going to be way more intense than ever before. She'd bet her spankies and her title as captain that both teams would be all over each other the entire week. Whoever said cheerleading is not a sport had obviously never been to cheer camp…

**------"GIVE ME A 'B'!"------**

The next day, Juliet was woken by her coach yelling, "Come on girls! Rise and shine! Time to go get breakfast."

Juliet rolled out of bed and stretched. Ugh, she hated having to wake up so early. That was probably the only thing she hated about camp, waking up to eat at seven in the morning. Jules saw Lily stumble out of her bed and stub her toe. _Ouch, that's gotta hurt_, she thought. She walked over to her best friend and tried to restrain the smile that was forming, when she saw that Lily still had her eyes closed. Taking her friend by the shoulders, Juliet led Lily out of the cabin and towards the mess hall.

The mess hall was extremely quiet for a room filled with cheerleaders. It was most likely due to the fact that it was a little after seven in the morning. _Well at least we get to eat before morning exercises start_, she thought.

Morning exercises tended to be fun. Especially if your best friend was standing next to you being crazy like she always is. It was also fun looking around at the surrounding girls and the occasional boy who were all trying not to yawn. If any of the head cheerleaders (who were pretty much like camp counselors, only not) caught you yawning, you had to go stand up front with them while they made you do embarrassing workouts while everyone watched. Juliet had only done it once, but it was enough to know that she didn't want to do it again. Like, seriously, it could ruin your squad's chance at getting the spirit stick for the night. And _that_ was something _no one_ wanted to be responsible for.

Later on that day the Barracudas were at a stunting class on the main field with about seven other squads. It just so happened that the Knights were stunting right next to them. This being the case, both teams kept trying to one up each other.

It started off simple. First the Knights did a full with a high pop. Then the Barracudas did a full with a twist down. Both teams then did a liberty, the Knights first with a twist down, the Barracudas next, with Jules as the flyer, doing a double twist. Next came the basket tosses. The Knights attempted a front flip, just barely catching their flyer. The Barracudas knew they had this in the bag. Choosing to put up Juliet again, she just so happened to be the best flyer on the team. She jumped into the waiting arms of her two favorite bases, Freddy and Jake. With the help of the back spot, Gina, they launched her straight into the air. It was the highest they had ever tossed her. She managed the front flip easily enough and finished off with a hurkie before landing perfectly in the cradle.

Stunting was always Juliet's favorite part of cheering and after doing an exhilarating stunt like she just did, a huge smile had broken out on the her face. The Knights all looked on with resentment and if looks could kill, the entire Barracuda team would be pushing up daisies. The looks got even more sinister when one of the head cheerleaders, named Bob, came over to congratulate Juliet and her team. He said that it was pretty obvious who would take the spirit stick home that night.

**------"We've got spirit, yes we do! We've got spirit, HOW 'BOUT YOU?!"------**

That night, after dinner, all the teams were gathered on the main field by the stage. The head cheerleaders were announcing the events for the next day. When they had finished, Jerry took the stage and everybody cheered as loudly as they could. Jerry silenced them by putting up his hand for quiet. The result was instant silence.

Jerry smiled and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I know you are all anxious to find out who's going to win the spirit stick tonight!" He paused for the cheers that ensued. Once they subsided, he continued, "Are you ready? Because tonight's spirit-stick winners are… THE CORAL REEF BARRACUDAS!"

Juliet and Lily squealed and hugged each other while jumping up and down. Since they both were the captains, they made their way to the stage, while everyone, except for the Knights, cheered for them. After accepting the spirit stick, the girls started to make their way back to their team. As they were passing the Knights, one of the girls stuck her foot out, tripping Lily, who ungracefully fell to the ground.

As she was falling, she tried to grab onto Juliet and the girl standing on the other side of her, who just so happened to be the one that tripped her. Both girls stumbled forward but only Jules was able to regain her footing. She then spun around with her arms outstretched, making sure she didn't topple over again, but ended up smacking one of the Knights in the back of the head with the spirit stick.

From there all hell broke loose. The girl that Juliet had hit was dramatically sprawled on the ground. As she stood up, she blamed Juliet and said that she had done it on purpose. The Barracudas and the Knights started fighting with each other. To make matters worse, when Lily had regained her footing, she jumped at the girl that had made her fall.

Finally Jerry screamed, "SILENCE!" and everyone froze. Lily had her arm cocked in the middle of a punch, while Juliet was having her hair pulled and pulling the other girl's hair. "Will the captains of the Knights and Barracudas please report to the stage," Jerry said angrily. All four girls made their way to the stage, the spirit stick still clutched in Juliet's hand. It was bad luck to drop it but no one said anything about it being used to hit someone who was pulling your hair.

"Everyone else, go back to your cabins. Goodnight and see you bright and early at breakfast." As everyone filed away, still wanting to see what was going to happen to the four girls; Jerry turned to the teenagers at his side and sighed. "I am very disappointed in all of you girls for getting into a fight to such a degree as this was…"

"But it wasn't…" Lily tried to cut in, but was silenced by Jerry's hand.

"I don't care whose fault this fight was. All four of you know the rules, and the consequences that follow if broken." The girls all dropped their heads in shame. "I am sorry but the four of you will have to leave camp tomorrow after breakfast." The girls nodded. At least they had one more night to spend with their teammates.

As they walked away from him Lily whispered, "It was sooo worth it."

Juliet turned to look at the other two captains who were walking in the opposite direction. Then, turning to her best friend she said with a grin, "Totally." And with that the two girls walked back to their cabin to share the news with the rest of their squad.

**

* * *

ok, so the ending isn't all that great... sorry. please leave your thoughts tho please and thanks with a big huge pineapple on top :D**


End file.
